


Shut up matt!

by PanteaBooks19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19
Summary: Matt was happy to see his sister. The years apart however did not mean he would stop teasing her. Plance fluff
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Matt was watching his sister as she grinned showing him around. They were now sitting in her lab with a man named Hunk.  
Hunk was definitely intelligent and while he was amazed by all the cool stuff she had done, he was her brother. That meant he had a lot of teasing to catch up on.  
Casually he leaned more towards the man eating some food. “So my sister has traveled through space, battled Galra, become Paladin of a legendary weapon, and traveled to different realities with you. So you must know her pretty well,”   
Hunk raised his eyebrow at the infamous brother of his best friend. “Well yeah, we fought space food goo together. We're best friends.”  
Matt nodded appreciatively before going in for the kill. “So then are you two dating,” He already knew the answer but he wanted to embarrass her.  
“Yup,” Hunk popped another what looked to be a French fry into his mouth.  
Podge grinned and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “How long has it been now?” Podge asked thoughtfully barely contain her laughter.  
Matt was stunned, completely stunned. “Wait, what, seriously?”  
Pidge nodded seriously. “Well we aren't fully exclusive. It's more of threesome between him me and Shay,”   
Hunk was struggling now as Matt looked like he was going to faint. “I Remember when you caught me and Shay. Thought I was going to die, and then you suggest a threesome. Although i think we should be calling it a foursome. I haven't missed you and Shiro messing around,” Hunk pointed a fry at Pidge accusingly.  
Podge shrugged, releasing his shoulders. “What can I say, he's hot.”  
Matt was about to explode. And so as any Holt he did the second Hunk nodded in agreement. “No, No just No! My little sister isn't allowed to be shagging anyone! Especially two guys and a girl at once!”  
The two couldn't hold onto their laughter anymore. Poor Matt was bewildered.   
“Hoo, that was too good. Pidge, you said he was smart. Can't believe he fell for it. Shiro is so obviously into Allura and No offense but I only have eyes for Shay who I hope doesn't want a threesome.” hunk’s voice broken apart by his laughter. Ending with a genuine smile at Pidge.  
“as if I would agree to a threesome and No offense but you and Shrio aren't my type.”  
Matt breathed a sigh of relief. “Good that means I don't have to pick any fights yet.”  
The door to the dock opened to reveal a certain Blue/Red Paladin. “what's with all the laughter? Were you talking about my Grate puns,”Lance winked.  
“oh come on, that wasn't even Punny,” Matt argued with a smile.  
“Hey Lance,” Hunk and Pidge greeted the teammate.   
Pidge was then decidedly focused on one of the many prototypes in her wing.  
Matt raised an eyebrow something clicking into his head as he thought back for a few moments. “Lance, Lance why does that name sound so familiar,” he thought aloud.  
“Hey Kat- Pidge wasn't there a cargo pilot in training you had a crush on with the same name. Lance? Yea I'm quite certain now you had a crush on a guy named Lance before I left.”  
Pidge blushed and made sure she fully facing away from the guys in her wing. Green growled softly.  
“oh really,” Lance pulled one of faux sauce poses. “I just so happened to have been a cargo pilot before switching over to a freighter pilot,” Lance informed Matt.   
Matt raised an eyebrow at that.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys inspired me to actually continue writing this even tho it has been laying still in my Google docs for over a year. So thank you.

Lance glanced at Pidge. Her back was to him. Her hair highlighting her tensed shoulders.3 "She couldn't seem less interested if she tried. I really need to stop getting my hopes up." Lance thought to himself  
"Hey Pidge is he-"  
Pidge didn't even turn around "shut up Matt!"  
Lance's shoulders dropped. "Pidge is just trying to keep me from getting my hopes up. I didn't know I was so obvious."   
Matt's grin grew devilish. "So he is. My baby sister has-"  
Green growled at the Paladin's brother.  
"I have a war to fight. We all do. So shut up Matt! I don't have time for heartbreak,"Pidge growled completely forgetting for half a second that Lance was in the room.  
Lance perked up. His eyes shined with hope even if Pidge didn't look at him. His shoulders rose with the little bubble of joy in his throat.  
Matt groaned and stormed off, Hunk winked at Lance before mumbling something about a food experiment.   
"Who says it has to mean heartbreak?"  
Pidge cursed to herself. The tools dropped from her shaking hands. "Who flirts with every living thing? Get out! I have to adjust the frequency this is emitting and I can't focus with you around me."  
"But Pidge-"  
Green growled in support of her Paladin. Her eyes almost seemed to narrow in response to Lance's glare.   
"You have ten seconds to get out Lance!"  
Lance glared at Pidge. "Whatever heartbreaker," Lance snapped.   
"How did finding out she liked me back end so bad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want I will continue this. I just felt like Pidge in season 4 would still be fighting her feelings and deny any hopes of it working out.


	3. Yup,  Matt really needs to stop talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So on the first chapter there was a comment asking for Matt to blow up. Hope this is close enough.

"What is going on with you two," Shiro demanded through the comms after another failed Voltron transformation.   
"Nothing, apparently," Lance snapped glaring at the green lion. He still couldn't believe what happened. "How could Pidge act as if our feelings meant nothing?"  
Pidge glared at the speaker emitting his voice. She scoffed. "I knew it. Whatever. Keith I'm dropping Matt over to you. I can't Focus," Pidge informed as she broke formation to land Matt on top red by the hatch.  
Lance waited until green shut back up. "What did you know? Huh? You're the one who acted like it was nothing."  
"Whatever Lance. I'm done," Pidge announced before turning invisible and flying off.  
"I guess that's it for today, break up and recharge. We might have to go on a search later if she doesn't return in a few hours," Shiro commanded, stern as ever.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lance glanced in the mirror as he wiped off the water. He knew he wasn't repulsive and it seemed like she might like him back. "So why?" Lance couldn't help but wonder as he slipped on his PJs.   
For a second when Lance first saw the hair, he dared to hope. It wasn't as expected but who could really blame him. He didn't want to lose her forever.  
"I don't know how things got this messed up but if you had just left things alone at least Pidge would still talk with me," the blue Paladin snapped; very serious in spite of the lion PJs he was wearing.  
Matt rolled his eyes. "I just wanted my sister not to pine over someone who didn't love her. If I wasn't sure you'd reject her I wouldn't have said anything. I don't need to see my sister all flirty with someone."  
Lance pinned Matt against the wall in a blink. His forearm digging into Matt's neck. "I didn't reject her! She rejected me! You want to pretend you were 'protecting her'? How in your mind do you justify trying to break your own sister's heart? I would never tell on my sister for crushing, let alone to someone I knew was going to reject her. Because I don't want to see her cry," Lance snarled as tears rolled down his face.  
"I had to stop you before you would make her cry! I was trying to anyway. I didn't realize just how hard she was crushing on you. Still better she gets her heartbroken now during a stand still than right before a battle."  
Lance shoved his arm harder into Matt's neck. "You aren't even listening! I love her! Nothing is going to change that! Nothing! No matter how many times she runs from me. I won't leave. No matter the personal cost I will always be at her side. I love her and there's nothing you can do to change that."  
Matt furrowed his brows as Lance backed away giving him room to finally breathe. "You have a flirty rep. She's just saving herself from heartbreak later!"  
Lance rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't flirt with others if I could flirt with Pidge. I had to release the romantic tension somehow! Otherwise I'd end up confessing or kissing her in the middle of a ball when another alien was checking her out. I… didn't want her to ever feel for any reason she had to say yes. If something like that happened… well Voltron has to always seem as peace. She can't just say no."  
Matt shoved Lance. "Well I don't approve of you for my sister. You aren't right for her."  
Lance shoved Matt right back. "That not for either of us to decide. That's her choice! A choice I'll accept no matter if it hurts. Because I respect her. Because I can't afford to lose her."  
"What," A small voice squeaked. Smaller than it had ever been. A small voice that scared the life out of the arguing idiots.   
Lance stared in shock. There was Pidge. Her cloak only falling off her face. There was Pidge, standing in the hallway while he was fighting her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I'm making another chapter


	4. Where's Shiro?!

Pidge felt stupid acting like this. "Why can't I just accept his 'feelings'? Why can't I let myself take this chance? Maybe I should talk things out with Shiro. He'd give me good advice. Yeah. I'll go find shiro," Pidge decided as she neared the approaching corner.  
"You aren't right for her," Matt growled followed by something hitting the wall.  
Pidge summoned her Bayard and crossed the corner. Her invisibility cloak activated. Her eyes widened at the sight of Lance standing up and Shoving Matt into the opposite wall.   
"That's not for either of us to decide. That's her choice! A choice I'll accept no matter if it hurts. Because I respect her. Because I can't afford to lose her," Lance's voice was so firm yet so close to breaking.  
"What?" Pidge flinched at how small her voice sounded. Dropping the cloak from her face in the process.  
"Why would they argue over a girl? Wait Matt showed interest in Allura who Lance flirts with. That must be it! I really, really need to talk to Shiro." Pidge reasoned to herself in the time it took the boys to turn and look at her.  
Lance stared at Pidge with all the joy, shock, Hope, and fear in the world." It was astounding how much even his small eyes could express.   
Pidge dropped the cloak so she could reach the call button on her helmet. "Shiro," Pidge called her voice more panicked then she'd ever heard it as she bolted away from the boys.  
"Don't tell Shiro!?"  
"Can we talk?"  
The two voices smothering the others words.  
"Shiro," Pidge yelled again as she started to open doors in hopes of finding the leader. Shiro would know what to do. If he just picked up!  
Pidge glanced back. Matt was falling behind but Lance was catching up. "Got t  
Find Shiro," Pidge started the mantra in her head as she kept looking for her leader.  
Lance grabbed her by the wrist. He steadied her when she tripped backwards.  
"If you won't talk to me at least take your cloak. Pidge I don't know what your thinking right now and I'm sorry for shoving you're brother. It's just… he was acting as if couldn't love someone as amazing as you. Maybe, he's right about me not being worthy of you. But that for you to decide. Pidge, please," Lance whined as he gently released his hold.   
"Just tell me if I have a chance? If not I'll…. I won't bring it up again. I don't know if I'll ever get over you but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. Pidge, I really, really like you. I want to shoo all the flirty aliens who you don't even realise are flirting away from you. I want to kiss you when it's okay with you. I want to be by you. To flirt with you. If you don't want that then-"  
"Pidge why are you yelling," Hunk yelled as ran up, Bayard activated.   
Lance groaned before turning away in defeat. He knew when he'd lost.  
Pidge bit her lip as she looked at his back. It physically hurt to see him walking away. "Yes," Pidge yelled ignoring the still panicked Hunk.  
Lance whipped his head around. His lips turning to shy smile. "What," He squealed as if he hadn't heard her.  
"You asked me if you had a chance. Yes, you do. Use it wisely," Pidge teased with a smile.  
Lance whipped as he swung his arms above his head. "Yes! Prepare for everything cheesy and sweet!"  
"Pidge, you can't be serious," Matt demanded as if it was more outrageous than her flying a magical robot lion that shoots vine.  
"Shut up Matt," Lance yelled as he walked past him.   
"Seriously what's the threat," Hunk demanded as he glanced around the ceiling.  
Pidge choked. "Sorry Matt and Lance where fighting and I also needed advise so I was trying to get Shiro to solve everything. Seriously where is he? He still hasn't picked up," Pidge wondered before shrugging it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the it, hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Pidge is amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, I had no idea so many people would like it. As my first posted work I don't think I could get any luckier

Pidge sighed as she leaned back in her chair. It had almost been a week since she promised Lance a chance. Matt was hilarious when Shiro gave him a stern talking to.  
Pidge smiled at the thought as she glanced at the code in front of her. It was almost done and then every single rover type drone would turn into spy cameras. It carefully danced around the rest of the coding. Still allowing the film to be sent to the original destination and remotely deletable. The galra would never find out.  
"I should do something else I guess. What project to-" a knock on her door interrupted Pidge's thinking. She turned around; Bayard at the ready as she clicked the open button  
"Mind if I join you" Lance stood almost awkwardly. He was wearing a casual outfit I'd never seen and holding two steaming mugs.  
"Sure, what's that?"  
Lance smiled and sat down next to her.  
"Technically me and Hunk have no actual clue. But it's edible and apparently taste like warm peanut butter cookies and milk. Aren't those your favorite?"  
Pidge nodded as gratefully accepted the warm mug in her cold hands. "Is he finally going to start flirting? He's been avoiding me since I said he had a chance. Was that a mistake?" Pidge wondered.  
Lance scooted his chair closer to me. "So do you want to talk about what you are working on?"  
Pidge glanced at the code. "I'll be going over it tomorrow morning during the battle meeting," Pidge paused, just a little happy to see his shoulders drop. "But it's going to make every rover bot my own personal spy cameras. I can even have it broadcast the code to all fellow rovers with in a certain distance. I may take us a minute to get it done on every cruiser but with the blade of mamora's help shouldn't take more than a month to implement. I can delete the code individually from here in case one malfunctions and a programmer has to check the code."  
Lance looked at her with awe. "That's amazing Pidge! So uh, are you done right now?"  
Pidge looked up at him. "Was he blushing?" "With this yeah, I was about to start another project why?"  
Lance bit his lip "I was wondering if you wanted to hangout somewhere else."  
Pidge sipped the concoction that tasted absolutely amazing and just like lance described it. "Hangout or umm… date? Look I don't want to wait forever so if you want me you should use that chance soon," Pidge warned as she blushed into her mug.  
Lance inhaled sharply causing Pidge to actually look at him. He was smiling ear to ear. "I want it to be a date, but totally up to you."  
Pidge smiled back as she sipped more of the concoction. "After I finish this cup we can go on a date outside of my lab."  
Lance smiled and grabbed his mug off the desk. "There's more where I plan to take you."  
Pidge chugged her cup down in a blink. "What are you waiting for? Let's go," Pidge called as she raced ahead of him to her door.  
Lance just stared at this amazing, smart, enthusiastic woman who for some reason wanted to date him of all people. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." He thought to himself as finished off his cup. "You are going to love this!.... I hope"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will someone please invent a drink that taste like warm peanut butter cookies? Please?!  
> Also I'll be releasing the first chapter of a new Plance series soon called "Not My Soulmate" soon.


	6. Words aren't necessary to say I love you.

Lance sat up and stared out the beautiful window. It was morning on this alien shore. Keith and allura walking along the beach with their little two year old twins.  
"Daddy! Hurry! Mommy's trying to cook again," his own little girl screamed as she tugged on Lance's hand. Lance mock groaned pulled himself out of bed.   
Lance walked through the intricate house till he finally reached the kitchen he wrapped his arms around his beautiful, wife's waist. "If you stop now I'll get Hunk to make you more hot peanut butter."  
Pidge sighed leaning into her husband's warm arms. She switched off the heat. "I'd prefer a night of babysitting so you and I can discuss another kid like you want but… I never say no to that heavenly concoction."  
Lance laughed into her traditional mop. "To think you ever thought hot chocolate was the best drink."  
Pidge hummed in his arms. "It was, then Hunk invented the holy drink that is hot peanut butter. Seriously he should sell that stuff at his restaurant. I still can't believe you tripped when you proposed right into the waiter carrying red wine."  
"Well, I was nervous."  
"Mommy who confessed first?"  
Pidge thought back through her memories. "Daddy did. Right after fighting with uncle Matt."  
"Did you say you liked him back?"  
Lance laughed a little as he broke the hug to pick up their three year old. "Nope. You're mom didn't tell me she loved me back till she gave me her vows on the wedding day. She never had to. Baby, when you love someone you should act so even if you couldn't speak they would know you loved them," Lance advised with a slight wink.   
Pidge rolled her eyes. "That and I had sort of confessed without kissing or even saying I loved him before Lance actually said the words. It's a long story. How about after breakfast?"  
"I'll tell you all about how I met-" Matt started but was quickly cut off by his adorable niece.  
"Shut up uncle Matt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a wrap, hope you all enjoyed... this is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written


	7. Chapter 7

The story is over but I just discovered hot peanut butter(in a drink form) does exist! I just felt you guys (and Pidge) deserve to know this amazing thing actually exist!

**Author's Note:**

> So should I write another chapter?


End file.
